The Essence Of Silence
by ashley-jaz
Summary: Esta historia trata de Alice Brandon, una chica de 18 años que vive en forks, donde todo es diversión, pero no todo es así ella conocerá el dolor junto con Emmett. ¿Qué pasaría si tu verdadero amor no te cree y mucho menos tus amigas? .No soy buena con los summay pero denle una portunidad
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer, pero la historia es escrita por mí.

Esta historia trata de Alice Brandon, una chica de 18 años que vive en forks, junto con sus dos mejores amigas Bella Swan y Rosalie Hale, Alice es una chica que mide 1.65m, piel blanca, ojos grises, cabello castaño, es muy hiperactiva. Bella es una chica un poco tímida mide 1.67m, pelo negro de ojos verdes. Rosalie mide 1.70m. es la más alta de las tres, de ojos cafés, pelo castaño y es una chica protectora con sus dos mejores amigas, y muy alegre. Las tres chicas son inseparables, hasta que un día conocieron a los 3 chicos que cambiarían la vida de las 3. Edward Cullen, Emmett McCarthy, Jasper Whitlock. 3 chicos que llegaron de New York para estudiar en forks, los tres eran mejores amigos como las chicas. Edward es un chico alto mide 1.70m, pelo castaño, piel blanca y ojos azules con la misma sonrisa de Alice y Emmett. Emmett es alto mide 1.78m, pelo rubio de ojos azules de piel blanca, hiperactivo como Alice y siempre haciendo bromas. Jasper mide 1.73m, cabello negro de ojos verdes de piel blanca y muy parecido a Rosalie y Bella.

Alice y Emmett se hicieron mejores amigos, inseparables, todo lo hacían juntos, eran únicos en sus bromas y en todo lo que hacían. Pero un dia cambio su vida para ambos.

Rosalie, Bella, Edward y Jasper, los odian, no quieren saber de ellos. Los molestan y les dicen de cosas. Pero después de 2 años los vuelven encontrar .¿Que paso durante esos dos años que no se vieron? ¿Qué es lo que rosalie y los demás tienes que decirles? ¿Qué es lo que esconden Alice y Emmett?

Alice y Emmett: -¿Qué quieren?- dijimos ambos

Bella: -Solo queremos hablas por favor- bella nos suplicaba con lagrimas en los ojos

Edward: - Por favor Alice Emmett, tengo que hablar con ustedes- nos decía tratando de alcanzar mi mano.

Voltee a ver a Emmett sin saber qué hacer, detrás de Bella y Edward estaban Rosalie y Jasper con mucha tristeza en sus ojos. Pero nunca espero lo que sucedió me di cuenta que Emmett estaba tirado en el suelo con sangre corriendo por su abdomen y yo sentí algo caliente por mi abdomen .después todo se volvió negro solo escuche los gritos de Bella y Rosalie


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer, pero la historia es escrita por mí.

* * *

Eran las 6:30 am, mi despertador no sonó, entrare tarde a clases y las taradas de mis amigas no me despertaron, me metí abañar lo

más rápido que pude, me puse un short de mezclilla, una blusa azul y unos tenis negros. Salí de la habitación que compartía con mis

2 mejores amigas, me eche acorrer por la escuela hasta llegar a mi aula, donde ya estaba el profesor de biología y abrí la puerta.

Alice: - Buenos días profesor! ¿Puedo entrar a su clase?- le pregunte con mi mejor sonrisa

Profesor: - Esta bien Alice! Puedes pasar pero trata de pararte más temprano por favor- me dijo muy serio

Alice: - Si profesor!- le dije entrando a clase y sentándome en el banco alado con mis dos amigas que me veían con una sonrisa en

la cara yo mas en cambio las fulmine con la mirada.

Rosalie: - ¿Qué Ali, no sirvió tu despertador?- me dijo conteniendo la risa

Alice: - Claro rose, no sirvió pero sospecho que alguien tuvo que ver con eso- le dije mientras sacaba mi cuaderno de apuntes si claro como si yo apuntara algo, de acuerdo lo admito soy rebelde pero siempre salgo bien a cuanto a las calificaciones si no el estúpido de mi padre me golpea.

Bella: - Jajaja Alice duermes como un bebe- decía mientras se reía a no más poder, la fulmine con la mirada y le dije.

Alice: - Te puedes callar Isabella?- le dije mientras le borraba la sonrisa de su rostro

Rosalie: - Eres una cobarde Bella, no puedo creer que le tengas miedo a la peque- le dijo mientras la apuntaba con el dedo, después

se quedo callada y la miro y luego a mí y dijo

Rosalie:- OK! OK! Si es de tenerle miedo. YO LO SIENTO ¡- me decía sacándome la lengua y levantando las manos.

Así trascurrió el día en la clase mientras ellas seguían con lo mismo de burlarse de mí, salimos de la clase que a decir verdad no

entendí nada de lo que decía el profesor, nos fuimos al comedor de la escuela, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué esta tan lejos la

comida de mi? Ósea me quieren matar o que. Caminamos hasta la fila donde todos ya estaban formados en la fila nos encontramos

a Ángela y Jessica, Agine es muy buena amiga, Jessica también pero a veces muy fresona. Rose es la única que me sigue en mis

bromas o las estupideces que ago. la que siempre nos cuida es Bells.

Ángela: - Hola chicas! Que tal su día?- nos dijo tomando su charola

Rose y Bella: - pues bien – dijeron ambas cosa que me provoco mucha gracia

Alice:- Lo normal, no entendí nada- les dije viendo que avía de comer

Jessica; - Te pasas Alice, tu nunca pones atención- me dijo con un puchero en la cara Rose y Bells solo me veían con una ceja

levantada, pero no les hice caso y nos fuimos asentar a fuera del comedor, era un hermoso día soleado con la nueves despejadas,

me senté a comer mi ensalada, bella y rose se sentaran cada una alado de mi, Jessica y angi enfrente de nosotras, después vi un

hermoso jeep en el estacionamiento era hermoso no soy amante a los carros pero me encanta ese jeep.

Bella:- Ali, ¿solo eso vas a comer?- me dijo mi entras alzaba una ceja

Rose:- Ali, no puedes comer solo eso- me dijo alzando mi plato No entiendo que tiene de malo solo comer ensalada y bueno una

pizza que tenia escondida jaja

Alice: - Claro que no rose y bells no voy a comer solo eso también esta rica y deliciosa pizza- les dije tomando la pizza y

metiéndomela a la boca

Rose: - Estúpida! Y asquerosa!- me dijo sonriendo

Bella:- Mal educada- me dijo comiendo su manzana

Alice:- CALLATE! TARADA- le dije gritando y apuntándole con el dedo a rose

Rose:- A MI NO ME CALLAS BABOSA DE PACOTILLA- me grito mientras me aventaba si comida. Y así en peso una pelea de comida

entre ella y yo. Siempre me gustaba pelearme con ella estan divertido.

Bella: - YA BASTA! Dejen de comportarse como unas niñas de 5 años!- nos dijo tomándonos de las mano a rose y a mi

Rose: - Bella, pero si sabes que ella es una niña- dijo apuntándome con el dedo

Alice:- Oye! Está bien está bien, me comportare- dije mientras veía como bella me asesinaba con la mirada.

Agine: -Ok! saben que me divierto con sus peleas pero ¿sabían que hoy entran tres chicos nuevos?- nos decía comiendo su

hamburguesa

Jessica: - Además les toca la habitación enfrente de ustedes! Y son guapísimos!- dijo con demasiada emoción, yo no entiendo es

cómo pueden emocionarse tanto por unos chicos en fin perdí toda la conversación que hacían mis amigas y me puse a pensar que

tenía que salir de compras , la verdad no me gustan mucho las compras eso es de rose se pone como loca, nos arrastra a mí y a

bella por todas las tiendas .

Alice:- Ok! Me tengo que ir a tomar mi materia de cálculo, así que nos vemos al rato- les dije tomando mi mochila del suelo

Bells y Rose:- Adiós Ali, te queremos- me dijeron ambas sacándome la lengua y poniendo ese maldito dedo, enserio pienso que

ellas son las inmaduras y no yo.

Me fui caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, abrí la puerta de mi salón que esta oxidada ya deberían de cambiar las puertas

enserio apestan, pero me di cuenta que alado de mi asiento estaba un chico muy guapo a decir verdad y por lo que veo era uno de

los nuevos vestía con unos jeans de mezclilla, tenis negros y una playera blanca. Tiene unos hermosos ojos de color azul, en ese

momento el voltio a verme y me sonrió mostrándome sus hoyuelos, yo le correspondí la sonrisa y tome asiento a lado de el dejando

caer mi mochila al suelo

Alice:- Hola! Debes ser el nuevo mucho gusto me llamo Alice Brandon- le dije teniéndole mi mano

Xx:- Hola! Mucho gusto mi nombre es….

* * *

Holaaa! espero que les guste! bueno me anime asubirlo aquí por que mi primita me insistió verdad pau?


End file.
